


Cycles

by theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Origin Story, Original Character(s), the next Avatar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs/pseuds/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The Avatar cycle continues.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cycles

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this for fun, okay? Tell me what you guys think about it, though

It had been a hard day in the field.

All Shi wanted was to go home and sleep the next day away.

However, farmers like him did not have the luxury to sleep in. Even if they had earthbending capabilities to help them.

Shi walked home slowly. He figured he and his Gemsbok bull deserved it after the long day of plowing. He wasn't really much of an earthbender in terms of farming.

The sun was setting by the time he got home. He found his wife, Yumin, making dinner.

"That smells wonderful," he sighs as he leads his companion to the pen just situated a little bit away from the kitchen door.

They lived in a small home he had bent for them years ago, back when they were both still fresh from the train from Republic City. The house his father had left him had long been destroyed by fire and rain.

Yumin smiled as she stirred and hummed a reply. He walked up to her after cleaning his bare feet using the water from the bucket Yumin kept by every doorway of their house for the men in her life. He washed away the dirt of the fields and the roads no one ever though of paving . They were deep in the Earth Kingdom, after all. No one really owned Sato mobiles here. Few folks did and they were miles and miles to go.

Shi liked that. He liked the quiet. The only noises being the animals and the occasional band of children running about.

Yumin leaned up to kiss his jaw and he smiled. He felt his cheeks went red and he rubbed the jaw she'd kissed. It would probably look funny that a man in his tall and big stature would be rendered to a messy puddle with just a kiss from his small (she barely reached his chest), quiet and genteel non-bender wife.

His wife was mute. She spoke with gestures that he never really learned but somehow knew what she always said and he enjoyed it. He wasn't really a man of words neither. The peace was welcome. But apparently, their son made up for both of them. Which was suspicious right now.

"Where's Han?" he asked warily. The boy was a troublemaker and filled to the brim with life. Could barely keep himself quiet for a minute. Even when he slept, he snored as loud as a goat gorrilla. And he'd seen quite a few in his life.

His wife gave hima confused look and shrugged with a small sigh.

Han hadn't quite reached the age when they could send him to school and there were few kids his age around so he spent his five year old life running about with his baby moose-lion cub orphan. The parents were worried, of course. But both the boy and the cub were inseperable. The one time Shi released it far away, it got home faster than he did. He let the boy keep it only if he promised to train it and take full responsibility over it. So far, it was the only promise Han kept. he was just thankful the cub seemed to love Han just as much.

It was a sight that any traveller or neighbor in their town and village marvelled at as the boy walked with the cub in tow. (sometimes by the neck or the small tail) So far, the cub hasn't bitten anybody. His poultry was safe, too. Han finished training it just the other day.

His son was indeed a wonder.

"Dad! Dad! Daaaaad!"

He should have enjoyed the quiet while it lasted.

The boy tripped as he ran and almost stepped a foot through the door when his mother shot him a look. He backed up to wash his dirty feet but his pet tripped over the threshold unto his face, landing excitedly on Yumin's feet with tail wagging.

"Daddaddaddad!" Han said as soon as he was in the house, pushing away his father's hand from ruffling his hair. "Watch this! I can bend!"

Yumin and Shi felt a moment of pride and grinned together.

"Show us, son!"

Yumin turned the stove off so she would not miss a very important moment on her only child's life.

Han spread his legs apart and kept his arms and fists bended as his side as he has seen his father do and sucked in a deep breath, his green eyes gleaming with determination.

His pet, Boom-Boom, as Han called it, looked up his master expectantly and then Han pushed his right fist outward.

A flurry of flames washed towards the side of the house, startling the animals and causing his parents to step back in suprise.

He looked up to them with a wide grin, showing off two missing teeth. "I can _firebend_!"

Shi furrowed his brows. He'd come from a long line of earthbenders and so did Yumin, last time he asked. They met in an Earthbender mixer in college back in the city!

He turned to Yumin but Yumin could only look back at him in surprise.

There was... there was no way she would go to bed with another man, right? Han was... was his. From unruly hair to his big toes...

"And Dad," the boy continued, oblivious from the tension that had been left after he created fire from thin air. "That's not even the best part yet! Check _this_ out!"

Shi barely had time to look before Han frose both hands in the air and the water in the bucket sloshed and spilled, absorbed to the ground.

"Aww, man!" His son cried, annoyed. "I'd been practicing all day too!"

He spit to the ground the beet seed he had been chewing on and it buried itself deep into the ground with a loud crack. He exhaled and a sharp gust of air shot out from between his lips.

 _"Holy Raava,"_ Shi managed to whisper in shock.

Han looked up to his stunned parents and smiled toothily once more. "I know. What a bummer! But still cool."

_...Kuruk, Yangchen, Kyoshi, Roku, Aang, Korra and now Han. The cycle continues._


End file.
